Loss Of A Brilliant Mind
by Hedgehog JW
Summary: "Doctor, what is wrong with my brother?" Mycroft demanded. "I'm afraid that with any head injury as serious as this one there is always a chance that there will be some damage to the brain. Unfortunately as I told your friend here we have no way of knowing if that is the case until Sherlock wakes up." After and accident on a case can John help Sherlock recover?
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly, damp morning in London as Sherlock stood looking out of the window of 221b Baker Street. He was waiting for news on his brother's case. He'd followed the clues and was sure who the culprit was he just needed to know where to find him.

John was quietly reading the morning paper. He glanced up at Sherlock. He could tell he was getting impatient. Waiting wasn't in Sherlock's nature he thought. He smiled as he watched his friend tapping his fingers on the desk. "You OK Sherlock?" he asked.

"Hm?" Sherlock turned looking distracted. John just smiled and went back to the paper. A few seconds later a cry of delight startled John as Sherlock walked over to his chair and sat down a pleased look on his face.

"You expecting someone?" John asked when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh yes" Sherlock answered with a smirk "This should wrap Mycroft's case up nicely." Mycroft had given his little brother the case a few days ago after a highly important memory stick had gone missing from a certain government official and the perpetrator was now within Sherlock's grasp.

As Mrs Hudson showed a scruffy young man into the room she looked a little worried "Sherlock this gentleman says he's here to see you."

"Yes thank you Mrs Hudson." Sherlock replied waving her away.

John folded the newspaper, placed it on the table and waited to hear what news this homeless network member had to offer. The man gave a scruffy piece of paper to Sherlock but said nothing. Sherlock examined it. "Hm thank you" he muttered as he gave the man £10.

The man stood there for a few seconds unsure what to do. He looked at John who just shrugged and then he asked "I'll go then shall I?"

"Yes that's fine." Sherlock replied. The man turned and left still looking somewhat confused.

John sat looking expectantly at Sherlock for a few moments but he made no attempt to explain the note. Then suddenly he sprang from his chair and cried excitedly "Come on then John we have a criminal to catch."

Before John could even get up from his seat Sherlock had his coat on and was waiting for him by the door. John grabbed his gun from the drawer and his coat off the hook. He put on his coat and put the gun in his pocket as he hurried down the stairs after his friend. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"For a nice little walk by the river." Sherlock replied looking over his shoulder at a rather bemused John.

Once settled in a cab Sherlock finally explained that the note was giving him details as to the thief's possible whereabouts. "I knew he'd want to sell the memory stick pretty quickly, it's too dangerous to hold in your possession for long. So my homeless network have been listening out for any deals going down in the area and this is what they've come up with." he passed the note to John. "Of course it might not be the right deal but it's worth checking out." As the cab drove past an alley that led towards the river Sherlock added "Just here is fine thanks." and the cab driver pulled over.

John and Sherlock exited the cab, paid the driver and then walked quietly down the alley sticking to the shadows so as not to alert anyone to their presence. It wasn't long before they heard voices. They stood motionless, with their backs against the wall trying to hear what was being said. Sherlock couldn't make out if these were the people he was after, he needed to get closer. He cautiously moved forward. "Sherlock" whispered John "What are you doing?" Sherlock just looked back and waved his hand to quieten his friend.

As Sherlock moved slowly towards the group of people he could see the memory stick in the hand of a tall, thin man with dark hair. Sherlock turned to give John a nod to confirm they needed to make a move when he caught the lid of a rubbish bin with his coat. The lid clattered to the floor and the group of people scattered in all directions. Two large men pushed hurriedly past Sherlock and John but the man Sherlock was interested in was heading in the opposite direction.

Sherlock regained his footing and hurried off after the man with the memory stick. He couldn't lose him now, Mycroft would never let him hear the end of it. John raced after Sherlock while trying to pull his phone from his pocket. He needed to call Mycroft and get some backup in case things got ugly.

John watched as Sherlock continued to chase the tall, thin man in front of him. He knew he was falling slightly behind but he needed to tell Mycroft where they were. He was desperately trying to keep his friend within sight and it wasn't working.

"Mycroft" John gasped "We have your thief in sight. We could do with some back up."

"I'm hardly he police." Mycroft replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." John yelled frustratedly "You told us this was a highly sensitive case. I didn't think you'd want me just dialling 999 for assistance."

"I'm sure DI Lestrade can be relied upon for his discretion" Mycroft snapped back.

"Mycroft, I haven't got time for this. I'm losing sight of Sherlock while I'm talking to you. I need to catch up."

"Oh very well" Mycroft sighed. "Tell me where you are and I'll sort out Lestrade."

While John was talking Sherlock was closing the gap on the suspect. They were coming to the end of the alley and the only way out was to climb the metalwork that led up onto the bridge. The man came to a halt and glanced around quickly. Sherlock was almost upon him now. "There's no escape you know." Sherlock told him as he walked towards him. "Just hand the memory stick over. I know you have it."

The man made a sudden decision and was soon climbing and swinging himself up onto the thick metal ledge. As Sherlock followed suit the man ran along the railings and headed for the bridge over the river.

They ran precariously over the metalwork on the side of the bridge. Sherlock could see the River Thames below them now. He could see the man was almost at a point where he could jump on to the bridge and disappear in the crowd. He couldn't let that happen. "Wait!" Sherlock yelled trying to get the man's attention. Anything to slow him down. Just before the man jumped into the mass of people he turned, looked at Sherlock and threw a small black something towards him. Then he was gone.

Sherlock recognised the memory stick immediately. He grabbed for it but in the process lost his footing on the metalwork. He was falling and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He saw the river coming towards him, he felt an immense pain in the side of his head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

John sighed as he watched the two men climbing the railings in front of him. He saw them running over the metalwork and knew if he didn't hurry he would lose them. He was desperate to get off the phone. He had just finished telling Mycroft where to find them when he saw the man turn and toss something towards Sherlock. John saw Sherlock fumble, trying to catch whatever it was. Then he watched in horror as Sherlock slipped, overbalanced and fell from the metalwork, smashing his head before plunging into the river below.

"Sherlock!" John screamed. He dropped his phone and started to run. He knew his friend was in real trouble and he had to save him.

"John? John?" Mycroft's voice could be heard calling out on the other end of the call but there was no one there to answer him.

John hauled himself up on to the metalwork frantically trying to get to the place where he last saw his best friend. He carefully made his way along the edge of the bridge and looked over. There was no sign of Sherlock. The only thing John could see were bubbles popping on the top of the water.

"Sherlock!" he yelled again before taking a deep breath and then diving into the water himself.

As John hit the water, the cold took his breath away. It was dark below the surface and he could hardly see a thing. He searched desperately for Sherlock. Slowly as he swam deeper his eyes adjusted to the light. He caught a glimpse of a limp body being dragged down towards the bottom of the river. Desperately John swam after his friend, chasing his falling body, trying to catch him before it was too late.

John could feel his lungs beginning to burn, he needed to take a breath but there was no way he was leaving Sherlock behind. He grabbed for his friend and caught hold of his coat. He pulled Sherlock towards him, put his arm around his waist and tried to kick for the surface. The weight of Sherlock's sodden coat was too much, he wasn't making any progress. Sorry Sherlock he thought as he fought to get his friend out of the heavy garment and let it fall to the bottom of the river. He knew Sherlock loved that coat but it was the only way he could save him. Once again he looped his arm around his friend and kicked for the surface. This time it was easier, slowly they rose through the water and John could see the light above them. His lungs were ready to burst, his head was beginning to spin and John was finding it difficult to think. He desperately needed to breath but he was so close now, he couldn't give up, he could make it, they both could.

As his head broke the surface of the water John gasped for air. His sight was fading and his grip on Sherlock loosening but there was no way he was letting go. With every breath, his body began to calm, his sight returned and things became a little clearer. It seemed like a lifetime passed before he was able to take stock of the situation.

For the first time he looked at his friends unconscious body. He noticed that Sherlock's chest was not moving, there was no evidence of breathing and all of a sudden the need to get Sherlock onto dry land was overwhelming. John pushed for the shore and as he got there tried to lift his friend up on the bank. It was no use. Sherlock was too heavy and he was too tired. He couldn't do it.

"Help!" he cried out desperately "Someone please help me."

Panic was setting in as John knew every second counted and there was nothing he could do to save his friend until they were both out of the water. It seemed to take forever until someone grabbed at Sherlock's clothing and dragged him out of John's arms and up onto the river bank. John was exhausted, he was struggling to find a hand hold to drag himself out when an arm reached for him. Gratefully he let them pull him onto dry land.

He crawled over to Sherlock and checked for signs of life, there were none. "Call an ambulance" he cried as he started CPR. Don't do this Sherlock, he thought as he fought to revive his friend, don't you dare leave me like this. People were starting to crowd around them but John was oblivious to it all. The only person he could see was Sherlock. He was the only thing that mattered right now.

After a few minutes of CPR Sherlock finally took a breath and John could feel a faint pulse. He sighed. He scooped Sherlock's head from the ground and cradled it on his lap. He brushed the soggy curls from his friend's face and for the first time got a look at his battered skull. There was a deep gash on the side of Sherlock's scalp and John thought the bone underneath might even be broken. "Oh Sherlock what have you done?" he muttered as he continued to gently stroke his friends head.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft was noting down the details John had given him regarding their situation when he heard him scream his brother's name. "Sherlock!" He felt a shiver run through his whole body. He'd heard the panic in that voice and he knew that Dr John Watson did not panic unnecessarily. Mycroft knew something terrible must have happened.

He heard a clatter. "John? John?" he asked urgently, but there was no response. "John?" he tried again. Knowing that something must be desperately wrong Mycroft pressed the intercom button on his desk. "I need a car. Now!" he barked to the secretary on the other end.

Mycroft grabbed his coat and rushed from the room at the same time dialling the number for DI Lestrade at Scotland Yard. "Lestrade" a voice came on the line a short while later.

"It's Mycroft Holmes here I need your help with my brother."

Mycroft heard the DI sigh before answering "What's he done now?"

"I don't know but he's in trouble."

"What?" Lestrade was on his feet and heading towards the door.

"I've had a call from John Watson. He was giving me details of their whereabouts when I heard him scream to Sherlock and then nothing."

"Tell me where they are. I'm on my way."

Mycroft gave the details to Lestrade so that he could arrange backup and headed towards the black car waiting for him outside his office. Within seconds they were weaving their way through the streets of London towards the last know location of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

Lestrade ordered his team into action and they all headed out of the building and into their vehicles. With sirens blaring and lights flashing they raced across London towards the river. As they approached the area they could hear sirens coming from the opposite direction. Lestrade saw an ambulance turning in front of him and decided to follow it while radioing to the other car to head for the alley that John had given as the place to find them.

The ambulance stopped a few feet in front of Lestrade and he screeched to halt a small distance behind it. He ran from the car towards the ambulance crew who were grabbing their equipment. "DI Lestrade, Scotland Yard. What's going on?" he shouted.

"Man dragged from the river. No other details at the moment." one of the crew replied before running after his co-worker who was already on his way to the river bank. Lestrade followed. As he turned the corner the sight in front of him chilled him to the bone, chilled him as much as if he'd been the one dragged from the cold, dark river. He saw John Watson, dripping wet cradling a tall, bloody, unconscious figure. The figure of Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh god" he muttered as he stared at the scene. John looked lost and hopeless sat cradling the consulting detectives head.

As the ambulance crew arrived with the two men they bent down beside John. "What happened?" the red headed man asked.

"He slipped from the bridge and hit his head before he fell into the river." John answered. "He wasn't breathing and had no pulse when I got him out. I've done CPR and he is now stable but he has a possible broken skull and brain injury."

"You sound like you know what to look for." the dark haired man commented. The red headed man was now taking Sherlock from John and preparing him for transport to the hospital. John just watched.

"He's an ex army doctor" Lestrade said to the dark haired man who appeared to be looking at John waiting for an explanation. The dark haired man nodded.

"So what's the patient's name?" the red headed man asked John.

"Sherlock." he replied.

"OK Sherlock let's get you to the hospital so we can get you checked out." he went on "Are you coming with us Doctor?"

"John. It's John. And yes please."

Lestrade walked beside them as they headed back to the ambulance. "Will he be OK?" he asked.

"We'll know more once we've got him to the hospital." the red headed man replied.

"John are you OK?" Lestrade asked. John just nodded. "Look I'll make sure Mycroft knows what's happened and I'll meet you at the hospital. OK?" Again John nodded, he couldn't think straight, he didn't really care. He just wanted to get Sherlock the medical treatment he needed. He knew this was a potentially serious injury and the sooner Sherlock got to hospital the better.

Sherlock was placed in the ambulance and as John got in behind the crew member placed a blanket around his shoulders. Then the dark haired man shut the doors behind them, went round and got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb.

As Lestrade watched them drive away he saw a large black car pull up beside him. Mycroft wound the window down. "What's going on Lestrade? Have you found my brother?"

Lestrade looked at him "He's in that ambulance with John" he said pointing to the fast disappearing vehicle.

"Is he OK? What happened?"

"I haven't got the full facts yet. It seems he somehow sustained a head injury and fell into the river. John jumped in after him and saved his life. Sherlock is still unconscious. John seems OK but he's pretty shaken up."

"Which hospital?" Mycroft demanded.

"St Thomas'" Lestrade answered.

The window closed and the black car pulled away leaving Lestrade alone.

After a few seconds Sergeant Donovan came running over to her boss. "Everything OK sir?" she asked "We've found Dr Watson's mobile phone but no sign of him or the freak."

Lestrade glared at her. "That'll be because they've just taken them away in an ambulance" he snapped at her "Now get statements from any witnesses and check for any evidence in the area. I'm going to the hospital." With that he went back to his car, got in, slammed the door and drove away leaving Donovan to wrap things up.

In the car Mycroft picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Andrew it's Mycroft." he crooned. "I need you to do me a favour. My little brother has been involved in an accident and he is on his way to St Thomas' hospital. I need you to ensure that he gets the best treatment possible."


	4. Chapter 4

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Sherlock was wheeled into the accident and emergency department where doctors and nurses were waiting. John followed behind still wrapped in his blanket, shivering slightly because of his wet clothes. A nurse went to block John's entry into the room. "I'm a doctor" he stated.

The ambulance driver looked over his shoulder "He might be helpful." he told the nurse and she moved aside to let John through.

"OK what have we got?" the doctor, a short fair haired man in his forties, asked as Sherlock was wheeled into place.

"This is Sherlock, he sustained a laceration and blow to the head before falling into the river. He was given CPR at the scene by this gentleman" the red haired man indicated John "He's been unconscious since we got to him. His blood pressure is raised and his pupils dilated."

"OK Can you tell me how long he was in the river for?" the doctor asked looking at John

"About 3 minutes maybe." John answered

"And do you know how he sustained the blow to the head?"

"He fell from the metal railings of the bridge hitting his head as he fell. There may be a slight fracture to the right side of his skull."

"Was he a jumper?"

"NO!" John answered angrily "He was chasing a thief."

"Do you know this man personally?" the doctor asked wondering if John really should be in the room.

"Yes, he's my friend but before you say it, I'm not leaving" John looked directly at the doctor with eyes full of determination.

"OK but we'll need you to stay over there out of the way. I can't have you getting under our feet."

John nodded his agreement and took a few steps back, making sure he could see everything that was going on. He wanted to ensure that Sherlock was well cared for. He watched carefully as the doctors and nurses worked, cutting off Sherlock's wet clothes, hooking him up to monitors, drips and oxygen. Once all of Sherlock's vital signs had been recorded, his first medication given and his head wound examined the doctor asked for a CT scan to be arranged as a matter of urgency.

He went over to John "Right..?"

"John."

The doctor nodded "Right John, we'll take Sherlock up for a CT scan very shortly but for now you can sit with him if you like while we get everything arranged."

"Thank you" John replied "Any ideas how bad it is?"

"Not at the moment. I'm sure you know we'd expect there to be some swelling based on the severity of the injury but obviously until we have the CT scan results we can't tell how much."

John nodded. The doctor placed a chair next to Sherlock's bed and then the nurses drew the screen around the two friends.

John sat down and took Sherlock's hand. He sighed. "Oh Sherlock" he muttered as he listened to the steady beat of the heart rate monitor. He looked at his friend, deathly pale, head battered and bruised. "Look at you." he continued as he gently brushed a stray bit of hair away from the cut on Sherlock's head. "I should have been there. I should have been right behind you, not talking to Mycroft. I let you down. I'm sorry." John took a deep breath fighting with his emotions. He couldn't break down, he had to be strong for Sherlock. "I'm here now Sherlock and I'm not going anywhere until you're better OK? I won't let you down again, I promise. You're going to be alright."

John sat with his friend until the medical team came to take Sherlock for his CT scan. John got up and prepared to go with his friend. "I'm afraid I need you to go to the waiting room across the hall now." the doctor told John. "As soon as we know something we'll let you know."

"I need to go with him." John told him "I promised Sherlock I'd be there."

The doctor held John back gently. "That's not possible right now but as soon as the tests are done and he's settled in his room then we'll take you to him." John watched sadly as Sherlock disappeared out of sight. He'd let him down again he thought miserably.

The doctor showed John to the waiting room where Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson were already waiting. Mrs Hudson went over to John and placed her arms around him. "Oh John, how is he?" she asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know. He's got a head injury. They're taking him for a scan to see the extent of any swelling." He sighed.

"Here I've got you some dry clothes." Mrs Hudson continued "DI Lestrade said you'd need them."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be silly. You'll catch your death and then you'll be no use to anyone." She went on as she thrust the clothes at John. "There's a bathroom over there"

John took the clothes and turned to leave. "I was no use to him anyway." he muttered to himself as he walked away. Mrs Hudson felt a lump in her throat as she heard him. It broke her heart to see him so lost. Lestrade had told her he'd saved Sherlock's life, how could he possibly think he'd been no use to Sherlock?

"Mycroft Holmes you need to thank that poor man for saving your brother's life" she said as she returned to her seat.

"He was supposed to be looking after him." Mycroft said coldly.

"Hey that's not fair." Lestrade jumped to John's defence. "You know as well as I do that John Watson would do everything humanly possible to protect Sherlock. This is not his fault and if it wasn't for him Sherlock would have drowned."

Mycroft sighed. He knew they were both right. If he hadn't kept John talking on the phone he would have been with Sherlock and he would have protected him. As John returned to the room with a bundle of wet clothes in his hands Mycroft stood. "Thank you John." he said "For saving Sherlock."

John couldn't meet Mycroft's gaze as he took a seat next to Mrs Hudson. It didn't matter what they said he couldn't help but feel responsible.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor returned. All four people stood to greet him. "OK well as you suspected" the doctor began looking at John "Sherlock has suffered a hairline fracture to his skull. That in itself is not too serious, however, there is some extensive swelling on his brain and a small amount of bleeding."

"How bad?" John interrupted.

"We've placed Sherlock on medication to try and stop the swelling and we will monitor him carefully over the next 24 hours. If the medication doesn't work and the swelling continues we may have to operate to relieve the pressure on his brain."

"That's not what I was asking." John stared into the doctors eyes "The damage. How bad?"

The doctor held John's gaze "You know I have no way to answer that until Sherlock wakes up." he said sympathetically.

Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson looked on worried and confused. They hadn't quite understood what John was asking but they could tell by the look on his face it was bad.

John felt his legs buckle beneath him and he sat down heavily on the chair. He placed his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

The others looked from John back to the doctor. "Doctor, what is wrong with my brother?" Mycroft demanded.

"I'm afraid that with any head injury as serious as this one there is always a chance that there will be some damage to the brain. Unfortunately as I told your friend here we have no way of knowing if that is the case until Sherlock wakes up."

"Sherlock could be brain damaged?" Lestrade repeated in total shock.

Mrs Hudson gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. Lestrade looked towards her and placed his arm around her shoulders for comfort. Mycroft just stared at the doctor. He couldn't believe this was happening. His little brother could be ruined because of a case he sent him on.

John sat up straight. He gritted his teeth, took deep breaths and clenched his fists trying to keep his emotions under control. He knew that the most important thing in Sherlock's life was the work and his brain and he couldn't bear to think that it could be gone forever. How would Sherlock cope?


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor took John and the others up to Sherlock's room in ITU. "I know you're all worried but I can't have you all crowded around Sherlock. You can see him briefly two at a time but he needs to rest and we need space to work around him, to make sure he's comfortable and cared for. OK?"

They all nodded. "Why don't I take Mrs Hudson in to see him first and then I'll take her home. John, do you need me to wait for you?" Lestrade asked. John shook his head. As they opened the door and entered the room John looked sadly through the window at his friend. The blood had been cleaned and the wound covered on Sherlock's head but he still looked bruised and broken to John. He felt tears well up in his eyes and fought to stop them from falling. Sherlock needed him he couldn't break down.

Mrs Hudson walked over to Sherlock, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Sherlock" she muttered as she held his hand and kissed him gently on the forehead "Wake up soon."

Lestrade placed his hand on Sherlock's arm "Mrs Hudson's right. You need to wake up. We need you, you arrogant bastard." It was hard seeing Sherlock like this. He looked so frail, so fragile and there were no signs of life other than the beeps from the monitors. After a minute or two standing in silence Lestrade walked around to Mrs Hudson and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on we should leave and let John and Mycroft have their time with him." Mrs Hudson nodded. "I'll take you home. There's nothing you can do for him right now and you should get some rest."

They left the room and Lestrade placed a hand on John's shoulder as he passed "Whatever happens just remember you saved his life." John said nothing. He couldn't help thinking that if his brain was badly damaged Sherlock might wish he hadn't. "I'm gonna take Mrs Hudson home. Call me if there's any change or if you need anything. OK?"

John nodded "Thanks." he muttered.

Mycroft entered his brother's room with John following slowly behind him. He walked over to Sherlock and laid his hand on Sherlock's arm. "Well brother dear, what trouble have you got yourself into this time?" John saw a pained look on Mycroft's face. "You need to get well. I don't want to have to explain this to mummy."

John stood with his hand resting on Sherlock's. Every now and again he gave Sherlock's hand a squeeze but he said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He might have saved Sherlock's life but he was afraid for what the future held for him. He didn't want to lose his best friend, he needed him but how would Sherlock cope if his brilliant brain was damaged?

The doctor entered the room. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"I need to stay with him." John told him "I promised him I'd be here."

"Well, we sometimes let one person stay but that would usually be a relative such as his brother here."

"But I promised" John pleaded. The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"Look" Mycroft began "I would like Dr Watson here to take my place. I have an important job to do and I trust him to watch my brother for me."

"If that's what you want." The doctor replied. "I'll go and find you a more comfortable chair and a blanket." he said to John.

When the doctor had gone John looked at Mycroft "Thank you." he said simply.

"Well, it's not like we're really that close and I'm sure Sherlock would find more comfort from waking up with you beside him than he would me." Mycroft replied. His words were filled with sadness and John found himself feeling sorry for the man.

Mycroft patted Sherlock's arm before turning to leave. As he got to the door he turned "Thank you again John, for saving Sherlock's life. Continue to look after him for me please."

"Of course I will" John told him.

The doctor returned and gave John a chair and a blanket. He checked on Sherlock and then smiled at John and said "We'll check on him regularly but as a doctor I know you'll keep an eye on him." John gave a brief smile in return before the doctor left the room.

Once alone, John sat down next to Sherlock and took his hand. "Sherlock" he began "Come on, I need you to wake up for me. I need to know you're OK." As he looked at Sherlock there was no response. John sighed. He squeezed Sherlock's hand and carried on "You're my best friend. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me but I promise I am now and I'm not leaving until you're better. So get some rest now but then I need you to wake up so we can go home. Eh Sherlock?" John could feel a lump in his throat and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Quickly he brushed it away, took a deep breath and straightened himself in his chair. Sherlock needed him to be strong there was no way he was going to break down.

As the night wore on nurses came and went and John eventually dosed off into a fitful sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sherlock fall and he woke panicked that he couldn't save him. As he looked at his friend he worried about his future, the longer there was no response the more likely it was there was damage to Sherlock's brain and he couldn't bear to think about that.

As John continued to doze he suddenly woke convinced that he'd felt Sherlock's hand move beneath his. His sat up straight and looked at his friend but nothing seemed different. He squeezed Sherlock's hand gently "Sherlock?" he asked. Nothing. "Sherlock if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing. "Sherlock it's John. Please just squeeze my hand." John was about to give up thinking he'd dreamt the whole thing when he felt Sherlock's fingers move just a tiny bit on his. He sighed happily. This was the first good sign he'd had.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the doctor returned to check for signs of improvement. "Did he have a good night?" he asked John.

"He moved his fingers." John told him "Only a little but they definitely moved."

"Well that's good news." the doctor said as he went to Sherlock and took his hand. "Sherlock can you squeeze my hand?" he asked but there was no response. "Sherlock can you hear me? Squeeze my hand Sherlock."

John looked on but Sherlock made no attempt to move. John stood and put his hand on Sherlock's arm. He looked at the doctor. "He moved. Last night, he moved his fingers I swear he did." John gently squeezed Sherlock's arm desperate for a response to prove he hadn't dreamt the whole thing. "Sherlock it's me John. I need you to squeeze the doctor's hand. Please Sherlock. For me." Sherlock slowly moved his fingers just as John had requested. John smiled and looked at the doctor.

"It's seems Sherlock only wants to listen to you." he said to John returning his smile. "This is a good start. Keep talking to him, he's obviously responding to the sound of your voice. I'll check back again later and we'll see how he's getting on." With that he wrote some notes in Sherlock's file and left the room.

When the doctor had gone John sighed. He placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Well done Sherlock. Thanks for doing that. I was beginning to think I'd imagined you moving your fingers last night. Still a long way to go but you can do it, I know you can and I'll be with you every step of the way." As John was talking Sherlock moved his hand across the sheet like he was searching for something. John looked on in amazement. He slid his hand under Sherlock's fingers. "What is it Sherlock?" he asked. Sherlock closed his fingers around John's hand not a slight movement this time but a deliberate one. John squeezed his friend's hand tight. "I'm here Sherlock." he said "I'm right here."

John continued to talk to Sherlock throughout the day. Sherlock continued to make small movements and search for John's hand if he moved it away. When the doctor came later that day he was impressed by what he saw. "This is great progress it would suggest that the medication has stopped the swelling in Sherlock's brain from getting any worse and will hopefully start to reduce it now. You do understand this doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet? We can't know for sure what the extent of his injuries are until he wakes up."

"I know." John replied sadly looking at his friends battered head.

"Don't lose heart. You're doing great with him. Hopefully he'll wake up soon and then we can assess him properly."

When visiting hours arrived Lestrade brought Mrs Hudson in to see how Sherlock was doing. "How is he?" Lestrade asked John.

"He's still not woken up yet but he does move his hand so that's something. We still won't know for sure what's going on until he wakes up though."

Mrs Hudson sat beside Sherlock "Why don't you go and get yourself something to eat dear? I can sit with him for a while."

"Thanks Mrs Hudson but I promised him I'd be here."

"Oh John you need to keep your strength up. I can't be worrying about both of you." John looked at their landlady. Actually he knew she was much more than that, he knew she cared about both of them. She looked at him her eyes full of worry.

"OK I'll go and grab a sandwich from the canteen and bring it back here. Do you want anything?"

"No dear I'm fine." Mrs Hudson smiled.

"Come on I'll keep you company" Lestrade said.

John gave Sherlock's hand a squeeze. "I'll be back in a few minutes OK Sherlock?" he told his friend before leaving his side.

Mrs Hudson stroked Sherlock's face gently. "Oh Sherlock you need to wake up now, you're making us quite worried. John cares about you dear and he needs you to wake up." As Mrs Hudson said John's name so Sherlock began to move his hand over the sheet. Mrs Hudson took his hand. "It's OK Sherlock I'm here" she said but Sherlock didn't seem to be comforted by that. He continued to move his hand and wouldn't let Mrs Hudson hold it. Although he was still asleep he seemed to be becoming agitated. He fidgeted and no matter what Mrs Hudson said or did she could not calm him.

In the end she called for a nurse who rushed to Sherlock's bedside. She noted the activity on all the monitors and pushed the button to call for the doctor. As John walked back down the corridor he noticed the people rushing into Sherlock's room. He ran along the corridor followed by Lestrade. What was going on? He panicked, he'd only been gone a few minutes.

John rushed into Sherlock's room. "What's going on?" he asked desperately.

"We're not sure." the doctor told him. "Sherlock seems to have become agitated for some reason. There is quite a lot of brain activity although he's still not conscious."

John moved over to Sherlock and took his hand. "Sherlock what is it?" he soothed "What's wrong?" Almost immediately the brain activity calmed and Sherlock settled once more.

The doctor looked at John amazed. "I've never seen anything quite like it. Unconscious patients often react to familiar voices but I've never know one react so strongly to just one voice. You stay with him I'll be back to check on him shortly."

Mrs Hudson looked upset "Oh I'm sorry, I don't know what I did that upset him" she told John tears starting to fall.

"Hey, you didn't do anything. He doesn't know what he's doing. I shouldn't have left him." John reassured her. "I know it's distressing to see but it's good that he's reacting it means the swelling on his brain is slowly going down. We just have to wait for him to be ready to wake up." John smiled at her and Mrs Hudson smiled back.

As the bell sounded to signify the end of visiting time John got up and gave Mrs Hudson a hug "I'll look after him don't worry." he told her. "And I'll let you know if there's any change."

"I know you will dear." And with that she gave John a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Lestrade.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mrs Hudson had gone John settled back down in the chair next to his friend. "Oh Sherlock, what came over you?" he asked "Fancy upsetting Mrs Hudson like that. You know she cares about you."

As John spoke he could have sworn he saw Sherlock frown. He shook his head. "Sherlock you need to wake up mate. I'm starting to lose my mind sat here talking to myself. I'm imagining things now." He gave a short laugh, dropped his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

When he looked back up he was greeted by Sherlock looking back at him. He jumped, startled by those intense eyes staring at him. "Sherlock!" he gasped. "Wow, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"John." Sherlock croaked "What happened?"

"You fell off the bridge into the river. Don't you remember? You hit your head."

"Oh." Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. "The memory stick. What happened to the memory stick?"

"I don't know" John replied "Maybe it fell into the river. To be honest Sherlock it was the last thing on my mind."

"Did you save me?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." John answered quietly, a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now listen I should go and get a doctor to check you over."

"But you're a doctor can't you do it?"

"Not this time Sherlock." he smiled. Sherlock sighed. He didn't want to see anyone else just yet. He was tired and his head hurt.

John disappeared for a minute but was soon back at Sherlock's side. "He won't be long." he told his friend.

The doctor appeared and picked up Sherlock's notes. "So how do you feel Sherlock?"

"My head hurts."

"I can imagine. I'll get you some more pain relief for that in a moment. So do you remember what happened to you?"

"John tells me I fell off a bridge."

"But you don't remember it yourself?"

"Well I remember being there but I don't remember falling."

"Well it's not unusual to forget some of the events leading up to a head injury. It's encouraging that you remember being there at all. Can you tell me where you live?"

"221b Baker Street."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm sure you've met Mycroft already." Sherlock replied with disdain.

"That's good. It's a good sign that you can remember these things as soon as you wake. You're looking tired so I'll get you that pain relief and then you need to rest. Tomorrow if you're feeling up to it we'll test some of your movement. OK?" Sherlock nodded.

The doctor returned with a syringe and gave the pain medication through the cannula in Sherlock's arm. Before he left he smiled at Sherlock "You're making very good progress and you've got your friend here to thank for some of that. He hasn't left your side and has kept talking to you the whole time to stimulate your brain. But you've had quite a severe head injury and your recovery will take time. You need to remember that over the days and weeks ahead. Just take things slowly and don't get impatient."

"He doesn't do patient." John laughed. Sherlock just frowned.

When the doctor had left Sherlock turned to John "What did he mean my recovery would take time?"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I'm asking you. I trust you."

John smiled "The blow to your head has caused swelling which puts pressure on your brain. That pressure could mean you would struggle to do certain things for a while depending where it is. For some people it affects memory, for some certain types of movement. It could be anything really. It takes time to recover as you have to wait for the swelling reduce."

"But you're OK afterwards?"

"Sometimes patients have to relearn certain things and ..." John trailed off. As a doctor he knew there was something he should add but as a friend he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"And in some cases the damage is permanent." Sherlock finished the sentence for him. John looked Sherlock in the eye and nodded. Sherlock turned away.

"Look Sherlock we don't know there is anything even wrong yet and we certainly have no evidence that it will be permanent if there is. The doctor was right when he said you have made amazing progress and that can only be a good sign. Please don't worry." John couldn't bear to see the pain in his friend's eyes and he wanted to reassure him.

Sherlock looked at John. He knew his friend was right and that worrying about things that might not happen was not going to help him but it was easier said than done. John reached out his hand and put it on Sherlock's shoulder. "I'm here for you Sherlock. Whatever happens you will not have to face it alone. I promise."

Sherlock placed his hand on top of John's, there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this man cared enough for him to do all this. "Thank you." he said simply.

For a moment the friends just looked at each other silently. "So do you want anything?" John asked eventually. "Water?"

Sherlock nodded. John poured some water and handed it to his friend who took it and drank slowly. He noticed John watching his every move. When he'd finished he handed the cup back to John. "So did I do OK doctor?" he asked grinning.

John smiled. "You did great. Now settle down and get some rest. Doctors orders."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sherlock woke to see Mycroft talking to John. He closed his eyes hoping no one had noticed him wake.

"How are you feeling brother dear?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock sighed. "I'm fine. Now what are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to enquire after your health Sherlock? You've had an accident after all."

"We don't know where the memory stick is." Sherlock told him.

"Oh that's safely back in the right hands. Lestrade's men found it at the scene."

Sherlock looked at his brother trying to read him like he normally did but there was nothing there. He frowned.

John saw the look on Sherlock's face. "You OK Sherlock?"

"Hm" Sherlock looked at his friend and noticed the concern on his face. "Yes I'm fine. Just a headache." he answered.

"I'll get the doctor." John told him.

"It's OK I'll inform him on my way out." Mycroft offered. He walked to the door and John followed. "He will be OK won't he John?"

John smiled. "All the signs so far are good but the doctors can't say for definite until they've done more tests."

"Thank you for everything you've done." Mycroft added before leaving.

When the doctor arrived he sat down beside Sherlock. "How are you feeling today Sherlock?" he asked.

"OK I guess, except for a headache."

"Well that's good." the doctor went on. "Now the nurse will be along shortly to disconnect all these monitors that we no longer need and she will bring you some pain relief too. Obviously you no longer need to be in ITU so we are sorting you out a room on our private ward."

"Private ward?" John asked.

"Yes it's what Mr Holmes instructed."

"Mycroft" John smiled.

"As I was saying once your room is set up we will get you moved down there and make you comfortable. I will continue to monitor your recovery until I'm satisfied the swelling on your brain has completely gone and you are ready to go home. So do you feel up to that?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Is there anything you want to ask?"

"No" Sherlock said simply.

"OK, well I'll leave you to it for now. I'll be back once your new room is ready." With that the doctor got up from his chair and turned to leave.

"Thanks doctor" John told him.

The doctor looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "You're welcome."

John smiled at Sherlock "Private ward eh? Your brother certainly knows how to get the special treatment."

Sherlock said nothing.

"Sherlock are you OK?" John asked "If you're worried about something you need to tell me."

"I'm fine." Sherlock snapped. John frowned. He was not convinced.

The nurse entered the room with Sherlock's pain medication and then proceeded to disconnect all his tubes and wires. "I hear you're leaving us already Sherlock." she smiled "Still the rooms on the private wards are much nicer than these ones. You and your friend will be more comfortable there."

John watched as Sherlock stared at the nurse intently and then started to frown slightly. He'd noticed him do exactly the same thing with the doctor and he couldn't understand why. He started to worry, something didn't seem right. What was Sherlock thinking?

When the new room was ready the doctor returned with an orderly and a wheelchair. "OK Sherlock we're ready for you now" the doctor told him. "Now if you feel up to it I'd like you to try and get out of bed and into the wheelchair for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes" Sherlock replied.

"Alright then, slowly does it." the doctor said as he put his hand on Sherlock's arm to support him if necessary.

Sherlock glanced at John. He noticed a slightly apprehensive look on his face. Sherlock gave him a small smile. Slowly Sherlock swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He very carefully took the two steps towards the wheelchair, where the doctor helped him turn around and he sat down. He looked again at John who gave a sigh of relief and then smiled widely at Sherlock.

"That's great Sherlock" the doctor told him "Well done. You really are making great progress. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Sherlock answered.

"Well, Mark here" he gestured towards the orderly "will take you and help you get settled in your new room and I'll come and see you later." He patted Sherlock on the shoulder as Mark wheeled him from the room. John collected up their things and followed Sherlock along the corridor to the elevator.

A few minutes later they were entering a very smart room on the ground floor. It had its own TV and an en suite bathroom as well as a couple of arm chairs and a small table with a daily newspaper lying on it.

The orderly pressed the brake pedal on the wheelchair to keep it steady and held a hand out towards Sherlock. "I am perfectly capable." Sherlock snapped at him and slowly lifted himself out of the chair. He walked carefully along by the side of the bed, using his hand to steady himself and sat down.

"So I see" Mark smiled. "Well I'll leave you both to it. If you need anything the nurse's station is down the hall to the left or you can press this button." he said indicating a green button at the end of a cable on the bedside cupboard.

"Thanks" John replied "I'm sure we'll be fine."

When Mark had left the room John asked "So Sherlock what do you think?"

"It's OK I suppose." he whined.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I guess" was the only answer John got.

"What's wrong Sherlock?"

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"OK fine. I'll get some tea." John turned, left the room and headed to the nurse's station.

When he returned a few minutes later Sherlock was sat up in bed looking agitated. John placed a cup of tea on the bedside cupboard and took his over to the small table. He sat in the chair and picked up the newspaper. John read out loud the headline news story about a burglary in central London. When he got to the end he asked "So what's your theory Sherlock?"

"I don't have one."

"What? Come on Sherlock you always have a theory. So what is it?"

"Well I don't this time." Sherlock shouted glaring at John.

John put down the paper and went over to the side of the bed. Sherlock could see he was worried and looked away. "What's wrong Sherlock? And don't say you're fine because I know you're not. What's going on?"

"I can't do it." Sherlock replied sadly.

"Can't do what?" John asked confused.

Sherlock turned and looked at his friend. "I don't have a theory because I can't do it. I can't follow the clues. It's not there." Sherlock tapped the side of his head. "I can't do it!" he shouted.

"Calm down Sherlock" John said placing his hand gently on Sherlock's arm. "You've suffered a head injury. Recovery will take time. You're doing amazingly well. Once the swelling has gone from your brain I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"But what if it doesn't?" Sherlock pleaded "What if I'm...ordinary?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What if I'm...ordinary?"

John looked his friend in the eyes and smiled "Sherlock you will never be ordinary."

"But.." Sherlock began.

"Stop it." John told him "You can't think like that. You have to be positive. It may take a little time for the swelling to reduce and it may take a little practice for you to hone your skills but you will get there. Right now though, you need to rest. Rest is an important part of the recovery process for people with head injuries."

Sherlock stared at John for a little while but he couldn't work out if his friend truly believed what he was saying or not.

"I'm gonna leave you alone for a little while so you can get some sleep. I won't be long I just need to let Mrs Hudson and Lestrade know where you are so they don't worry if they come to visit and you're not in your old room."

Sherlock just sat there.

"You OK with that?"

"I guess." Sherlock answered.

"Really Sherlock you are doing amazingly well." John told him giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. Sherlock gave a small smile and then closed his eyes. He wanted to believe what John was telling him but he wasn't sure he could.

John left the room, closed the door and lent his back against it. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He knew Sherlock was right to question him. As a doctor he knew that it was really difficult to say if Sherlock would get back to normal, well normal for him. But as a friend how could he tell him that? He'd seen the pain in his friend's eyes when he'd asked "What if I'm ordinary?" He couldn't let this happen to Sherlock. He wasn't sure what he could do but he'd have to think of something.

As John stood worrying about the situation, Sherlock's doctor walked down the corridor. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Just by looking at John he could see the answer in his face "Come with me to my office and you can tell me what the problem is."

John followed the doctor into his office. The doctor shut the door and gestured for John to sit down. "So what's the problem?" he asked as he took his own seat. "Sherlock seems to be doing well."

"He is with normal things. But Sherlock isn't normal."

"In what way?"

"Do you know much about Sherlock?" John asked. The doctor shook his head. "OK this is going to sound weird but Sherlock can look at you and read your life history. He has a way of seeing the details that normal people miss and then deducing everything he could possibly want to know from those details." The doctor frowned. John gave a short laugh. "I told you it was weird. Look the first day I met Sherlock he knew I was an ex-army doctor, with an alcoholic sister who had left her partner and that I was looking for a roommate. I hadn't said any of this to him all I'd done was handed him my phone to send a text."

"How on earth could he know all that then?"

"Like I said he notices things other people don't see. He told me that my hair cut and the way I held myself said military, which was fair enough and I'd mentioned Bart's in my day as I'd walked through the door so that said doctor. But the stuff about my sister he got from my phone. I don't mean by reading text's and stuff like that but by noticing scratches and deducing things from inscriptions. It's difficult to explain." John sighed.

"So what's the problem?" the doctor asked.

"He says he can't do it. The deductions thing I mean. He says he no longer sees the things he used to."

"There's a problem with his sight?"

"No. He doesn't notice the things he used to, the deductions don't come to him anymore. I'm sorry I'm not explaining this very well but I never really understood it myself."

The doctor sat looking confused for a while before asking "So what do you think we should do?"

"Honestly? I don't know." John sighed.

"OK I'll tell you what. How about we start with an EEG to check his brain function and see what that shows us? If I'm honest I think he's fine. His memory seems intact, his motor skills seem good. I'd say he's had a very lucky escape. But his brother's told us we have to do everything we need to do to make you and Sherlock happy so if it will make you feel better we'll do it."

"Thank you." John said. I must remember to thank Mycroft as well he thought.

"Right well I'll get that set up for this afternoon then. How's Sherlock apart from these deductions?"

"He seems OK. I've left him to sleep for a little while."

"Good, rest is important."

John shook the doctor's hand and then left his office. He decided to head outside for some fresh air and to make some phone calls. He called Mrs Hudson and Lestrade to tell them that Sherlock had been moved to a new private room. He asked Mrs Hudson to bring some things in for Sherlock but he didn't tell them his concerns. He didn't want to worry them until they knew for certain if there was a problem.

He then called Mycroft. "Ah John how is my little brother doing?" the voice at the end of the phone asked concerned.

"Well he managed to get himself from the bed to the wheelchair to be taken to the private ward. Thanks for that by the way."

"Least I could do." There was silence for a little while. "What's wrong John?"

"I don't know exactly. But Sherlock is saying he can't make his deductions anymore."

"Oh" Mycroft said quietly.

"I've spoken to the doctor but he doesn't know what Sherlock was like. To him Sherlock is doing really well and he can't see what my problem is. Anyway, he's going to do an EEG on Sherlock this afternoon to check his brain activity and we should know more then. I just thought you should know."

Again there was silence as Mycroft absorbed the information. "Thank you John. Keep me informed." was all he said. As the phone went dead Mycroft put his head in his hands. How could this be happening to his little brother?

John stood staring at the phone for a while not certain if Mycroft had understood what he'd just told him. These Holmes brothers were difficult to fathom out sometimes he decided.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that afternoon the doctor entered Sherlock's room. "Hi Sherlock" he began as he sat on the side of the bed. "So I've arranged for you to have an EEG test this afternoon if you feel up to it. An orderly will come along shortly and take you off to see the neurophysiologist. The test is very simple we attach some sensors to your head which monitor the electrical signals in your brain. When we've analysed the results we will be able to see if the signals in your brain are functioning correctly. Does that all make sense?"

Sherlock nodded.

"So are you OK to do that?"

Sherlock nodded.

The doctor frowned at him for a little while before adding "Look Sherlock I need you to talk to me if I'm going to make sure you're alright. You need to tell me if something is worrying you or if you're struggling with something. It's the only way I can treat you. So, is everything OK?"

"I know John has spoken to you." Sherlock stated "So you know it isn't."

"Sherlock!" John warned.

"It's fine." the doctor told John. "Look I can't pretend I understand what these deductions of yours are, or how they work but if you feel that something isn't right then we will look into it for you. And that's what the EEG is for. So let's get that done, then I'll come and discuss the results with you and we can take it from there. Does that sound OK to you?"

Sherlock sighed "Alright."

"Good. But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about you seem to be making very good progress to me. Right well the orderly will be along in a few minutes and then I'll see you later."

With that the doctor rose from the bed and left John and Sherlock alone.

John got up and went over to Sherlock. He looked at his friend. He could see the worry on his face. "I'm sure the doctor's right you know."

"Are you?" Sherlock demanded "Then why did you speak to him?"

"Because you think there's a problem. And Sherlock, if you think there's a problem then I will do everything I can to help you fix it. OK?"

Sherlock stared at his friend for a moment. "OK" he said with a faint smile. He felt grateful that John was there.

Just then the door opened and cheerful young man pushing a wheelchair entered the room. "Road trip" he joked as he entered. Sherlock just looked at him confused.

He parked the wheelchair next to the bed and applied the brakes. Then he went over to Sherlock and reached out to take Sherlock's arm. "I can do it myself." Sherlock barked. The young man smiled, threw up his hands in surrender and took a step back.

John watched carefully as Sherlock slowly manoeuvred himself to the edge of the bed and pushed himself up onto his feet. He used the bed to steady himself as he took the few steps to the wheelchair and sat down.

As the young man got ready to take Sherlock from the room John asked "Do you want me to come with you?"

Sherlock looked up at John panicked. He'd automatically assumed that John would. "Yes." He answered quickly. John smiled, opened the door for the orderly and then took his place walking behind Sherlock.

After a few minutes Sherlock was wheeled into a room where a tall, slim woman sat looking at a computer screen. "Ah Sherlock I presume." she said turning to him. "I'm Susan and I'll be conducting your test this afternoon. Did your doctor explain the process?"

"Yes." Sherlock answered.

"Right. Well these are the sensors we will place on your head" she said holding up a cap covered in tiny disks. "We'll need to put a little bit of gel on them to make sure we get a good signal so your hair will be a little bit sticky afterwards. Then we just monitor your brain for a little while. Quite simple really. So are you OK to get started?"

"Yes."

"Any questions before we start?"

"No."

"OK. Well if you'd like to take a seat over there" she said to John indicating a seat the other side of her machine "we'll get started."

She placed the cap onto Sherlock's head applying the gel as she carefully positioned the sensors. When she was happy they were in position she sat down at her computer and said to Sherlock "Right we're ready then."

As the test progressed Susan asked Sherlock to close his eyes, open them, look at a flashing light and look at pictures. It was all basic stuff really. Part way through John watched as she stood up from her machine and adjusted some of the sensors on Sherlock's head. He looked at her enquiringly but she said nothing.

After a while she said "Well that's all done Sherlock." She stood up and went over to him. "I'll just remove this cap for you." When she'd done that she continued "Well, I'll analyse the data and then go through it with your doctor. I'm sure he'll be along later to go through it with you. Any questions?"

"Did everything look OK?" John asked.

"I can't answer that I'm afraid I need to analyse the data. Like I said the doctor will talk to you later." John couldn't help but think that there was something she wasn't saying.

Once the orderly had taken Sherlock back to his room and he was sat back in bed he looked at John and asked "So doctor how do you think that went?"

John smiled "I'm sure it was fine Sherlock. The doctor will tell us everything later." He really hoped Sherlock couldn't see the doubts he felt inside on his face and he really hoped he was wrong to have those doubts. There was just something about the way Susan had adjusted those sensors and the look on her face that worried him. Still Sherlock had been through enough there was no point worrying him if he didn't have to.


	11. Chapter 11

Visiting time came and Lestrade brought Mrs Hudson in to see how Sherlock was getting on. She dropped off some pyjamas and other stuff because John thought Sherlock might feel more comfortable in his own things. She also brought John's laptop to give him something to do when Sherlock was resting.

After a brief chat Sherlock slowly took himself off to the bathroom to get changed while Mrs Hudson and Lestrade looked on amazed at his progress.

When Sherlock returned in his own pyjamas Mrs Hudson gave him a hug. "It's good to see you doing so well." she told him.

"Yes" Lestrade agreed "I can't believe it. You'll be back telling me how to do my job in no time." He grinned.

John looked anxiously at Sherlock who said nothing, he just got back into bed. "Is everything alright?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock sat staring at the sheets. "Yes it's fine isn't it Sherlock? He's just finding it quite tiring at the moment. Which is normal after a head injury." John replied walking over to Sherlock's side.

Lestrade smiled. "Well we better let you get some rest then. You really are doing great." he said patting Sherlock's shoulder.

Mrs Hudson gave Sherlock a gentle kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Sherlock." she told him.

After they'd gone Sherlock still sat silently staring at the sheets, while John stood staring at him. Neither knew quite what to say.

The silence was broken when the doctor entered. He had a look on his face which neither of them liked. "What is it doctor?" John asked.

He sighed "Right well we've been through the results of your EEG..."

"And?" Sherlock demanded impatiently.

"Most of the results are good, completely normal in fact." he paused.

"But?"

"There seems to be one small area of your brain where the signals aren't quite as they should be. It may just be as a result of the swelling as that won't have completely gone yet. So hopefully in a day or two things will be back to normal. We'll do another test in a few days and see how things look then."

"It may be a result of the swelling? What else could it be?" Sherlock asked.

"Well there is always a chance that these things could be permanent but at this stage we really can't say. I'm sorry."

Sherlock sighed. "Sherlock don't give up hope." John told him.

Sherlock looked up at John "I don't want to be ordinary. I can't be ordinary."

"Sherlock I've told you before, you could never be ordinary." John smiled.

What if he was ordinary though, he thought. Would John really still be his friend? John had always been amazed by his skills but if he didn't have those what did he have? He was a rude and obnoxious person, why would John stick by him? Suddenly Sherlock felt anger rising inside him. "Get out." he shouted at John.

"What?" John stammered confused.

"Get out! I want to be alone. Just leave me alone John, leave me alone."

"No way Sherlock. You're my friend. If you think I'm leaving when you need me then you're mistaken."

"I said get out!" he yelled.

"OK I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to go." the doctor told John. "I can't have Sherlock getting upset. I'm sorry. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Come back and see how he is tomorrow?"

"Don't bother." Sherlock snapped.

"But..." John started, then he stopped. Sherlock was looking at him with something bordering on hate in his eyes and he couldn't bear it. He grabbed his coat off the chair and strode from the room.

When he'd gone the doctor turned to Sherlock. "I know this is hard but your friend really has tried his best..."

"You can get out too." Sherlock interrupted him. "I want to be alone."

"OK if that's what you want. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

When the doctor had gone and he was alone Sherlock felt his anger start to subside. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He was nothing without his work and he couldn't do that without his brain. He felt guilty for snapping at John after everything he'd done but why would he want to stick around? If he stayed it would be out of duty, because he felt he had to and Sherlock didn't want that for him. Sherlock lay down feeling lost and helpless. He stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come and ease his pain, if only for a little while.

John walked quickly out of the hospital but once outside he didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home and leave Sherlock, he didn't want to. He felt the nip of the night air and pulled his coat tight around him. He walked slowly around the hospital until he came to a bench where he sat down to think about what he should do next.

He pictured the pain he'd seen on Sherlock's face. He lived for his work. He was fantastic at it. What would he do without it? John couldn't think of a worse fate for his friend than this. To lose that brilliant mind of his was bad enough but for Sherlock to be aware that he had was just unbearable. As John sat there alone in the dark a sense of complete hopelessness overwhelmed him. He lent forward, placed his head in his hands and he sobbed. Big, heavy sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had tried to be strong for Sherlock but he just couldn't do it. He felt useless as a doctor and as a friend.

John was unsure how long he'd sat there but he knew he had no more tears to cry. His head hurt and his eyes were sore. OK it was time to get a grip. He was an army doctor, it was time he acted like one. He wiped his face, sat up straight, took a deep breath and composed himself. Sherlock needed him no matter what he said and he was going to be there whether Sherlock liked it or not.

He got up from the bench and marched back into the hospital and round to Sherlock's room. As he got to the door he paused and listened. He couldn't hear a sound. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. The lights had been turned off but there was a small amount from the street lamps outside the window. John could just about see Sherlock's face, he was sleeping. He crept into the room, took off his coat and sat down quietly by the little table near the window.

As he sat there watching Sherlock sleep he decided that as a doctor he had to at least try and help his friend. He picked up his laptop and decided to do some research. He sat with his back to the window so the light from the screen wouldn't wake Sherlock and put his feet up on the table. This was going to be a long night but hopefully it would be worth it he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sherlock woke the next morning he saw John asleep in the chair, feet up on the table and laptop on his knee. He couldn't believe he'd come back after the way he'd treated him but he was glad that he had. John was his best friend and he needed him. Sherlock got out of bed and crept across the room. He carefully picked up the laptop from John's knee and placed it on the table. As he did the screen lit up and he could see John had been reading medical articles about head trauma. He smiled. Just like John, he thought, trying to save him as usual.

Sherlock went to the bathroom and when he returned he saw John rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite him. As he glanced at his friend he noticed a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes. Sherlock chewed his bottom lip slightly before gesturing towards the laptop on the table and asking "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." John sighed.

There was silence for a few seconds before Sherlock, staring at the floor, finally muttered "Sorry."

John smiled at him. "It's fine. I know you were upset but this recovery of yours will go a lot more smoothly if we work together."

Sherlock looked John in the eye. "Be honest with me John. Do you really think I'll get better?"

"Honestly? I don't know." He heard Sherlock sigh and saw a look of pain flash across his face. "But I do know that the outlook is better if you don't give up. I've got an idea but it will only stand a chance if you agree to try."

"I'll try." Sherlock agreed.

"Great." John sat forward in his seat, leaning on his elbows. "So I was reading articles, as you know and although I didn't find anything new it did remind me that when the part of the brain not functioning correctly affects for example your balance, we would try and retrain the brain using exercises. So why can't we do that for you?"

"I don't understand?"

"Sherlock, you weren't born with the skills you had, you learnt them. You might have had an aptitude for seeing these things but you practiced it, honed it to be as good as it was before the accident. So why can't you do that again?"

"But how? I don't remember ever being any different to what I am...was. So how do I practice something I don't know how to do?"

"OK that I haven't fully worked out yet. But I will. I promise. So please don't give up hope."

Sherlock smiled. If nothing else he had a friend who truly cared.

While they sat there, John deep in thought and Sherlock worrying the door opened and a nurse came in. "Oh, I thought you'd gone home." she said slightly surprised to see John sat there. John just smiled. "I've brought you some breakfast Sherlock." With that she carried a tray containing a bowl of cereal, some toast and jam and fruit juice over to him. She placed it on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sherlock frowned. "What about John?" he asked.

John laughed "It's not their job to feed me Sherlock."

"But aren't you hungry?"

The nurse smiled "I'll tell you what, I usually have a spare tray when I get to the end of the corridor and if I have I'll bring it back for your friend. How's that?"

"Good." Sherlock replied. John frowned at him. He thought for a second and then added "Thank you."

Sherlock sat playing with the cereal in the bowl until John spoke. "You need to eat that."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sherlock your body needs all the help it can get right now to heal. Not eating is not going to help. So please try."

Sherlock looked at the bowl for a few seconds longer and then began to eat. A little while later the nurse entered with a tray for John. "There you go." she smiled.

"Thanks." John smiled back. And with that she left them to eat their breakfasts.

When they'd both finished John passed Sherlock his laptop. "Why don't you read some of my blog?"

Sherlock frowned "What to remind myself of what I can't do?" he snapped.

"No" John said patiently "To remind yourself what you can do. Look Sherlock I wrote the blog detailing all our cases maybe if you read some of them, use your mind palace to review them it will help you to work out the process you use."

"Hmmm" was the only response John got. John watched for a little while as Sherlock squinted and moved his head slightly. He was starting to get a little worried when Sherlock finally looked at him and sighed.

"You OK?"

"It's hard to use my mind palace."

"But you can?"

"Yes, it's still there but I'm slower. It's tiring."

John smiled at him. "If that part of your brain isn't working as it should it will be slower and it will be tiring but the fact that it works at all is a good sign. The more you practice the quicker you'll get. But that doesn't mean you should practice all day and wear yourself out OK? Just a little bit at a time with plenty of rest. Understand?"

Sherlock nodded. "I'm going to try again."

"OK you can have 5 minutes while I go and get us some tea. Then that's it for now and I want you to rest."

Sherlock frowned at him. John stood up, walked across the room and as he got to the door he turned "I mean it Sherlock, 5 minutes and that's it."

"Yes doctor." he smiled.

When John returned Sherlock was already looking drained. "OK enough." he said placing the cups of tea on the table.

"Just a few more minutes" Sherlock pleaded.

"No! You already look tired and tiring your brain will only make things worse. You can drink your tea and then get back into bed and rest while I go and make some phone calls. Doctor's orders so no arguing." he smiled. Sherlock smiled back.

When Sherlock was settled and dozing John went outside to phone Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. He figured it was about time he told them the truth about Sherlock's condition.


	13. Chapter 13

While Sherlock slept John took a walk to try and come up with something that would help his friend. Slowly an idea formed in his head and he took out his phone to call the only person he knew that could help.

"Hello John" the voice said on the other end.

"Hello Mycroft. Has the doctor updated you with Sherlock's condition?"

"Yes. What do you think his chances are?"

"I don't know if I'm honest but I'm not about to give up."

"I never thought you would even when the doctor told me how Sherlock reacted to the news. Have you spoken to him since last night?"

"Yes I've spoken to him this morning. He's finding it difficult to stay positive."

"Have the doctors got any idea how to treat him?"

"Well they're treating the swelling obviously and they'll redo the EEG in a few days to see if the signals improve as the swelling reduces."

"That's not really what I meant."

"Oh, well there's not a lot they can do."

"So that's it? We just wait and see what happens? I can't see Sherlock liking that."

"No, so I've come up with a plan but I need your help."

"My help? Sherlock would never accept it."

"He will when he understands that you're the only one who can."

After explaining his plan to Mycroft, John went back to Sherlock's room to wait.

At about 11.30 the door to Sherlock's room opened and Mycroft walked in carrying a bag. "What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded.

"I asked him" John told him.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Sherlock looked at John angrily.

"Because you need to exercise your brain and I can't do it." Sherlock frowned. "We are going to have lunch in the canteen and you and Mycroft can play deductions."

"About that..." started Mycroft.

John turned on him. "You promised. Don't you dare tell me you won't help your own brother."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help but I'm not eating in the hospital canteen." Mycroft told him a look of disdain on his face. "Which is why, I've arranged with Sherlock's doctor to take you both out to lunch. I called in at Baker Street and Mrs Hudson got some suitable clothes together for you both." Mycroft handed the bag over to John which contained two lots of cloths.

"Oh" John said sheepishly. "Thanks."

"It's a stupid idea." Sherlock moaned "How can I play deductions?"

"OK look Sherlock, I know this is difficult for you but I can't show you how make deductions because I don't know how. The only person who can help you with this is your brother. No one is expecting you to be able to do this straight away but maybe if Mycroft takes you through the process we can help your brain to start working like it used to. I can't guarantee that it'll work but it's got to be worth a try, hasn't it?"

Sherlock looked at his brother and then back at John. There was no harm in trying he supposed. John held the bag out towards him and Sherlock gave a small smile. He got out of bed, took the bag and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

A short time later after Sherlock was dressed and John was changed they found themselves in a chauffeur driven car with Mycroft heading to a small restaurant in the centre of London. The car pulled up at the curb side and the driver held the door open. Mycroft and John got out.

When Sherlock didn't follow John leant in to see him staring into space. "Sherlock." he said gently. Sherlock turned to look at him "Come on." he continued waving for Sherlock to get out. Sherlock swallowed hard and then climbed from the car. John smiled reassuringly and they both followed Mycroft into the restaurant.

When they were seated and the food was ordered John encouraged Sherlock to look around the restaurant to see if he noticed anything about the other diners. Mycroft indicated a couple sat opposite them "OK brother dear you go first." Sherlock studied the couple intently but couldn't see anything. "Sherlock they're having an affair." Sherlock frowned. "Look at her ring finger, the small very pale band where her wedding ring should sit. Not started to grow out yet so only just removed the ring. Look at her behaviour, constantly looking over her shoulder. She's not comfortable, worried someone might see her. Affair." Sherlock was still frowning. "Oh come on Sherlock this is basic stuff."

At this Sherlock got up from the table and started to walk away. John was up and blocking his path before he got more than a few steps. "Sherlock stop. I'm sure Mycroft just meant that this is basic stuff so that's where you should start. Right Mycroft?" he glared across the table.

"Exactly." Mycroft replied.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." John continued. "I shouldn't have expected you to be able to do this yet. Maybe what you need is to let Mycroft talk you slowly through the process. Let Mycroft point the things out to you so your brain can just follow it. What do you say?"

Sherlock could see the desperation in his friend's face, he knew how hard he was trying to help him get his life back. He nodded and sat back down. John sighed and returned to his seat.

As they ate their lunch Mycroft continued to point out everything he could about the other diners in the restaurant and Sherlock followed his reasoning intently. By the end of the meal Sherlock looked exhausted and John told him it was time he got some rest.

When they got back to the hospital room Sherlock climbed onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. John stepped outside with Mycroft. "I'm sorry John, I could have handled that better."

John saw the concern on his face. "I know it's difficult. Sherlock's always been so... so competitive with you it's hard to think of him any other way."

"Thank you for looking after him. I know it can't be easy for you."

"He's my friend, it's what friends do."

"Well he couldn't find a better friend than you." John could have sworn he saw a smile on Mycroft's face but then it was gone. "I must be off." and with that he turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

When Mrs Hudson and Lestrade came by later that afternoon Sherlock was still asleep. Lestrade brought an extra chair in from the hallway and sat with the others by the table in Sherlock's room.

"How bad is the damage to Sherlock's brain?" Lestrade asked John.

"It's difficult to say." he explained. "There is a small area of his brain where the signals aren't as you'd expect. The problems might just be because of the swelling or they might be caused by damage to that area of the brain. Until the swelling goes down completely we can't tell."

"But the only thing affected is his ability to make his deductions?"

"So far that's the only thing he hasn't been able to do. He's very lucky really when you consider what could have happened but as you can imagine he doesn't see it that way." John sighed. Lestrade could see the concern on the doctor's face and he understood. Sherlock lived for his work. It was hard to imagine how he'd cope without it.

Mrs Hudson sat quietly looking at Sherlock peacefully sleeping. Her poor boy, she thought. Her poor boys, in fact, because she knew this was hard on John too. John interrupted her thoughts when he asked "Mrs Hudson would you mind staying with Sherlock for a little while please? I could do with popping back to Baker Street but I don't want him waking up alone."

"Of course dear. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine. I'm trying to find ways of helping Sherlock exercise that part of his brain and I could do with picking up a couple of bits from the flat."

"I'll give you a lift if you like." Lestrade offered.

"Thanks Greg that would be great."

As they both got up to leave Mrs Hudson spoke. John could see the tears in her eyes as she asked "Will we ever get the old Sherlock back?"

John walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "We will if I have anything to do with it." he answered. Mrs Hudson could hear the determination in his voice and smiled at him warmly. He really was the best friend Sherlock could ever have she thought.

"So what's the plan" Lestrade asked when he was driving through the London streets towards to Baker Street.

"Basically I'm trying to get Sherlock to relive some of our old cases. I have no idea if it'll work but I'm just hoping that by remembering his thought processes on those it might start to get things working again." John sighed and rubbed his face.

"Hey, you're doing a great job." Lestrade told him. He could see how worried John was. "No one could be working harder to get Sherlock back to his old self. You're doing everything you can and don't you forget it."

John smiled. "Thanks Greg but it doesn't feel like it. I'm a doctor for god's sake and I can't help the one person I really want to."

"You are helping him. You're keeping him going. He'd have gone mad by now without you beside him and you know it."

"But what if it doesn't work Greg? What if he can never work again? I'm not sure how he'll cope and I'm not sure what I can do to help keep him together."

Lestrade pulled over by the side of the road outside of 221b and looked at his friend. The fear was evident on his face. "You'll work it out. And I'm always here to help. Anything you need, just ask. OK?"

"Thanks."

Lestrade sat in the car and waited while John went into the flat. A few minutes later he emerged with a bag of clothes and a box file in his hands and climbed into the car. "Get everything you wanted?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes thanks. I just wanted a few clothes, my old mobile phone and this box of Sherlock's case notes. I figured reading his old notes might brings things back to him." He shrugged.

"Why the old mobile then?" Lestrade questioned, confused.

John looked fondly at the phone. "This was the first great deduction I ever saw him make. He told me all about Harry from looking at this phone. How she'd left her partner and how she was an alcoholic, all from this." he said waving it in front of him.

Lestrade smiled. "Come on we better get you back then."

Back at the hospital John and Lestrade found Mrs Hudson talking to Sherlock although it was unclear if he was actually listening or not. Mrs Hudson on mute, John thought, some things never changed.

"Where have you been?" Sherlock demanded when he saw John in the doorway.

"Oh Sherlock." sighed Mrs Hudson. "I told you he'd gone to Baker Street to pick up a few things."

Sherlock snorted. "So what was so important?"

"Well I've fetched us some more clothes and I brought you this" he passed the box file to Sherlock "I thought maybe reading through your old case notes might help."

Sherlock took the box and smiled at his friend. He really wasn't sure this was going to help him but John was working so hard he had to at least try. He felt so useless without his intellect. What would he do if he never got it back?

John noticed the shadow of doubt pass over Sherlock's face. "We'll get there Sherlock, I'm sure we will."

"Of course you will." Lestrade encouraged "Do you really think that brain of yours is going to pass up the opportunity to show me up at a crime scene?"

Sherlock frowned at Lestrade but John laughed. Must have been a joke then, he thought. "Well Mrs H are you ready to get off?" Lestrade asked.

"OK then." she replied. She went over to Sherlock and gave him a hug. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." As she passed John she gave him a hug too. "You make sure you take of yourself too. You're looking tired."

"I'm fine." John reassured her. Sherlock looked at his friend, he did look tired. He's so busy taking care of me, thought Sherlock that he's not looking after himself.

After Mrs Hudson and Lestrade had gone John took his old mobile phone from his pocket. He held it up in front of him. "Remember this?" he asked Sherlock, smiling.

"It's a mobile phone."

"It's my old mobile phone. The one you used to send a text when we first met. Do you remember how you told me all about my sister from this?" He tossed the phone onto Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock picked up the phone and examined it carefully. He did remember. "The inscription telling me that she had left her partner and the scratches showing she was a drunk." As he looked at the phone he remembered how impressed John had been. He remembered how impressed John always was when he worked. He wanted to see that look on John's face again. He would do whatever he had to, to make that happen no matter how much practice it took.

John noticed the look of determination that had appeared in Sherlock's eyes and he smiled. This could only be a good thing he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

John was just settling down with his laptop while Sherlock looked through his old case notes when he heard a gentle knock on the door. When no one entered John got up and went over to see who it was.

"Is it OK to visit Sherlock?"

"Of course it is Molly, come in." John smiled.

"Hello Sherlock how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm busy" Sherlock answered.

"Sherlock!" John scolded. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked up. "That can wait." John told him "You have a visitor."

"Hello Molly." Sherlock said politely.

"So would you like a drink?" John asked her.

"Oh yes please."

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"Sherlock?"

"I'll have the same."

"OK I'll be back in a few minutes then." John smiled and left Molly to chat to Sherlock.

When John had left the room Sherlock asked "Do you think they could get another bed in here?"

"What?"

"A bed? Could they get another bed in here?" Molly continued to look confused so Sherlock asked a different question. "Does John look tired to you?"

"A little I guess. Why?"

"He can't be getting much sleep in that chair can he?" Sherlock went on pointing to the chair by the window. "I'd tell him to go home but I know he won't listen. Mrs Hudson told him he looked tired."

"Oh I see." Molly smiled. "You're worried about John."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Yes the thing you talk to people on." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Come on Molly do keep up."

Molly handed Sherlock her mobile.

"Thank you." He said as he dialled a number. "Mycroft."

"Hello brother dear. What's wrong?"

"It's John. He needs a bed."

"What?"

"A bed. He's not sleeping properly in the chair and he's looking tired. He won't go home if I tell him so he needs a bed."

"I'm not sure what you think I can do Sherlock."

"Oh come on Mycroft. You probably own this hospital I'm sure you can sort something."

Mycroft sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

With that Sherlock hung up and handed the phone back to Molly.

When John returned Molly was sat by the bed talking happily to Sherlock, telling him how she missed seeing him around at Barts. John could tell Sherlock wasn't really listening. So you haven't lost that annoying talent then, he thought.

He handed Molly her cup of tea and placed Sherlock's on the cupboard by his bed. Then he went back to his laptop leaving Molly to continue with her chat. When she'd finished her tea and was ready to leave he got up and walked her to the door. "Thanks for coming." he said.

"My pleasure" she answered. "Sherlock's looking well isn't he?"

John smiled at her. "It's a slow process but hopefully he'll get there."

"I'm sure he will. He's got you helping him after all." Molly smiled warmly at John and then headed off down the corridor.

Later that evening the door to Sherlock's room opened and two orderlies wheeled in a bed. John looked at them surprised. "Is another patient joining us?" he asked.

"I don't think so." the tall man replied.

"Why the bed then?"

"No idea." the blonde woman replied with a shrug. "We were just told to bring this in here."

As they left John looked over at Sherlock who was grinning. "It's for you." Sherlock told him.

"What?"

"You look tired so I asked Mycroft to get you a bed."

John looked from Sherlock to the bed. "You did this for me?"

"Of course. So are you going to try it out then?"

John smiled at his friend. "Thank you Sherlock." He kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed. He sighed, it was the most comfortable he'd been in days. As he lay there he could feel a little of the stress fall away from his tense body and exhaustion took its place.

Sherlock watched and within minutes his friend had drifted off to sleep. For a while he carried on looking through his old case notes. John had been working so hard to help him he felt he had to try just as hard himself.

He carried on for as long as he could, until his eyes were tired and his head hurt slightly from the concentration. He still didn't feel like he'd made any progress, like he was ready to make those deductions John found so amazing but he really couldn't do any more tonight. He sighed and placed all his notes back in the file. He was disappointed and slightly frustrated with himself.

Sherlock got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He put on his pyjamas and got ready to settle down for the night. But before he got back into bed he walked over to John who was already peacefully sleeping. He smiled as he wrapped the blanket as best he could around his friend. Then he walked across the room, got into bed and he too settled down to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next week the daily routine continued. If Mycroft wasn't available for lunch then John would take Sherlock to the hospital canteen or even outside for a walk so they could people watch. It wasn't quite the same seeing as neither of them knew if what they were deducing was right or not. But John did discover he could make Sherlock laugh by making deductions so outrageous they were obviously wrong and he figured it couldn't do any harm to lighten the mood. Laughter is the best medicine after all he thought.

One morning as Sherlock and John discussed old cases the doctor entered the room. "Good morning Sherlock how are you feeling?"

"OK."

"Have the headaches gone now?"

"Most of the time yes."

"Good. You're looking much stronger now too. So how would you feel if I said we were going to do another CT scan today and an EEG and then if everything there is improving we'll let you go home tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. Obviously you would have to come back here regularly for checkups until we were happy everything was as it should be. But I don't think we can do any more here than you could do at home now really."

"That's great news. Isn't it Sherlock?" John smiled. Sherlock nodded. He wanted to go home but he still wasn't back to normal yet, he still couldn't make deductions. He was worried that if the doctor thought he was ready to go home, that it meant he never would.

John looked at his friend's face he could see the apprehension in his eyes. "It doesn't mean your recovery is over Sherlock. Just because you haven't got back to normal yet it doesn't mean you won't." He reassured.

"Your friend is right." the doctor told him. "Let's do the tests and then discuss it further. We'll have a better idea of where we stand then."

After the tests were complete John and Sherlock sat nervously in their room waiting for the doctor to bring the results. After what felt like a lifetime he finally appeared. "Good news" he said smiling. "The swelling has reduced substantially. It's not entirely gone but that's not surprising and it's much better than it was. The EEG is showing that the signals on the affected side of the brain have improved but are still not quite as strong as we'd expect."

"Does that mean I'll never get better?" Sherlock asked.

The doctor looked at Sherlock sympathetically. "I'm afraid I can't say. The swelling on your brain is now minimal so I wouldn't normally expect it to be causing any problems but that doesn't mean that it isn't. The brain is a complex organ and we just don't understand it fully I'm afraid. We will continue your medication over the next week or so and take it from there. I really am sorry I can't be more certain but don't give up hope just yet."

For a few moments there was silence as Sherlock and John processed what the doctor had just said. John looked at Sherlock, at the pain so visible on his face and he felt such a failure because he hadn't been able to help.

Sherlock stared blankly across the room. He couldn't believe this was it. His life as a consulting detective was over. What would he do now? He didn't want to be ordinary. He didn't know how to be ordinary.

"So would you like to go home tomorrow?" the doctor asked. "There's no real reason for you to stay here unless you want to. We can provide you with the medication to take home and as long as you take it easy there shouldn't be a problem."

Again there was silence. John looked over to his friend "Sherlock?" he questioned "Do you want to go home?"

"I guess I might as well" he answered quietly.

"OK well I'll sort that out for you then. I'll see you tomorrow before you go." And with that he left the two friends alone.

As he sat thinking about all the effort he'd made trying to get his life back Sherlock could feel the anger rising inside of him. He grabbed the file of old case notes from the cupboard by the bed and threw it across the room.

"Sherlock I know it's difficult right now to stay positive but you might still improve it's like the doctor said we don't fully understand..."

"Shut up John!" Sherlock yelled "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm ordinary. This is it. This is all I will ever be. Ordinary!" He flung himself down on the bed with his back to his friend.

John put his head in his hands and desperately tried to fight back the tears. He'd always known this was a possibility but he'd also known that it would be so hard for Sherlock to face that he hadn't dared to think about it. Only now they had to. Now they had to face an increasing possibility that Sherlock would never get his brilliant mind back.

It was then that Lestrade entered the room, all smiles and far too cheerful. "Well hello there. How are we today?" he asked. Almost immediately he regretted it.

John looked up at him and sighed. "The doctor has been in with Sherlock's latest test results and it's not all good news. The swelling is almost gone but despite that the EEG shows that although the brain signals have improved they're still not back to normal."

"Oh my god Sherlock." Lestrade sympathised "But is there no hope?" he asked.

"Some" continued John "But less than before maybe."

"I'm so sorry mate. But you never know. It might still work out."

Sherlock sat up and glared at Lestrade. "Get out!" he growled looking Lestrade up and down. "I don't want your sympathy. Coming in here after a night out with your new girlfriend. Smelling of her perfume and obviously wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Her hair on your jacket. What? Do you want me to be pleased for you?"

Lestrade was staring open mouthed as John snapped "Sherlock!"

Sherlock stood up and glared at John. "What? I don't care if I'm not being polite. I don't care about anything anymore. I'm ordinary!"

John smiled at his friend. "I don't think you are."

"Oh don't start with that "You'll never be ordinary Sherlock" crap again. The doctor has said my brain signals still aren't right. You heard him."

"Yes Sherlock I did. But I also just heard what you said to Greg. And while normally I'd be angry with you for being so rude, on this occasion I might let you off."

Sherlock was now looking at John and Lestrade who were both grinning at him and he couldn't understand why. He frowned. "Sherlock, stop for a minute and think about what you've just said." John went on.

Sherlock thought. He'd only told Lestrade to get out. I mean why would he want to know all about Lestrade's new girlfriend when his life was falling apart? It was then that it struck him. Lestrade's new girlfriend. How had he known about Lestrade's new girlfriend?

Sherlock looked back at John. He was still smiling and he nodded at Sherlock. "You did it Sherlock. You made your first deduction."

Sherlock sat back down on the bed as his legs gave way beneath him. John had never seen him look so shocked. He walked over and sat down beside him. He put his arm around his friends shoulder and slapped him gently on the back. "You did it Sherlock, I knew you could. Maybe all you needed was to relax and let it happen naturally instead of trying so hard. This doesn't mean everything will happen straight away. It'll still take time to get completely back to normal. But who cares you did it."

And there it was that look of amazement on John's face that Sherlock craved so much. Perhaps everything would be alright after all.


End file.
